Liberating Timber
by Midnight Daydreamer
Summary: AU Three SeeD, a resistance, and the liberation of a nation that may very well change the world.
1. The Tie That Binds

**Liberating Timber**

Summary: (AU) There is no grand plan to compress time; instead, theres three newly appointed SeeDs, an amateur resistance, and a vague contract that reads: "Until Timber achieves independence. . .". Squall, Zell, and Selphie just found out that their first job is going to be the hardest thing theyll ever have. They'll wish there was a sorceress trying to destroy time as we know it.

Chapter One: I Sold My Life For This/The Tie That Binds

His mind had derailed when he read the last line of the contract. There was a jerk, then a loud screeching noise and Squall felt a headache developing soon thereafter.

_"Until Timber achieves independence. . ."_

Just behind him he heard Selphie complain about the vagueness of the contract and silently he agreed. He rolled his blue eyes back to the thick yellowish paper that stole his steel confidence away from here like a beautiful sight steals ones breath.

_"Until Timber achieves independence. . ."_

The words screamed off the page at him. He felt like an innocent man being condemned and suddenly he thought that maybe he and the others weren't sent on this mission because they had hopes for them. Maybe they considered them troublemakers because of what happen during the field exam and decided to keep them busy with this impossible task.

_"Until Timber achieves independence. . ."_

Squall grimaced as he read the words again and finally shoved the paper back at Rinoa in disgust. She took it and place it back in the crate it came from. Squall witness it all and idly wondered if the crate and all its contents when up in flames would they be free of the contract.

"Hey are you okay?" Zell asked, waving his hands at Squall.

Squall snapped to and turned to his teammates. He could see the grim looks in their eyes as well. The hopelessness they felt. How was he going to get them out of this?

_I guess...I'll have to...figure out a way to liberate Timber. _He cast his eyes in the direction of the Forest Owls and sighed. _But how can I do anything with these three running things?_

Rinoa eyed Squall from his left. Squall looked like it would be more fun fighting a T-Rextaur with his bare hands than being here at the moment. But the others wouldn't have noticed because all he really did was widen his eyes, and crunch the paper a little. She just had an active imagination and figured that's what he was thinking at the moment. After the incident in the Presidents car where she folded when the fake president tried to kill her, Squall must have lost respect for her and the Forest Owls.

She looked away and shrugged to herself. Who needs his respect anyway? He was still under contract.

"So like I said: we've come up with a plan." She began, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

Selphie and Zells eyes widen at the same time and they took a few steps back as they tried to figure out how three people figured out how to liberate a nation in three minutes?

Rinoa ignored those looks and continued, "We're to go to the T.V. Station, take control."

"The T.V. Station is quite close if you take the local train, but all the trains have stopped running." Watts informed her.

"What do they want at the T.V. station?" Zell pondered aloud.

Selphie bounced up and down and spread her arms wide. "We want: Love...and PEACE!"

Everyone in the room simultaneously turned their head in her direction.

"What? It could happen." She added.

"Well we're still going to have to worry about the guards." Zell continued, pushing Selphies bizarre thought out of the conversation.

Rinoa frowned, "Well it can't be that bad getting in. I'm sure theres a way, but how do we get there from here without the trains?"

"Im sure theres someone in town that knows how." Watts added helpfully.

Rinoa nodded in acknowledgment and put her hand on her hip. "Well lets go."

Zone freaked, ran out in the hallway and dropped to the floor holding his stomach, and Watts ran for dear life announcing his only role in this fiasco was to gather information.

Zell wondered if Timber was nice in the summer. Because with the way things were going they were going to be in Timber for a very _long _time.

Rinoa spun around after her partners' hasty retreat and address the three SeeDs.

"Just let Watts know when youre ready to head out. I'll be around. With that she left the briefing room as well."

"Lets run for it. Selphie spat out the second the door clicked shut, "Well become rogue SeeDs and work on our own. I might commit suicide before we complete this mission."

Zell looked at her with disbelief but as the thought sat it sunk in and sounded better as he absorbed it. "Yea, Squall, Im down with being a rogue."

Squall almost agreed, but he had much more restrained than his companions, "We're not going AWOL. This is our first mission and despite how unobtainable our goal seems now, we'll figure something and will succeed." He turned away and looked at the door leading out.

That thought seem to have soothed the other twos spirit a little. If Squall saw the light at the end of the tunnel then maybe they could pull this off.

"Well, then, lets go liberate Timber!" Zell shouted, pumping his fist in the air.

Author's Note: Well there you have. Next Chapter will have things that occured in the game but a little different. Don't worry all the characters will show sooner or later for some reason or another. Plus a plethora of new characters. I hope you enjoyed.


	2. Owl Meets Fox

Author's note: A number or original characters will be introduced in this chapter. Don't worry, they're all here to support the main FFVIII cast and will have only a minor role.

**Chapter Two: Owl Meets Fox**

Rinoa stared blankly at the ceiling from her position on the bed. At this moment she was ignoring the other occupants that were with her in the room they d been given to hideaway in until things died down. Her mind was a whirl of thoughts. Thoughts about the repeated failures as of late and how things were not turning out good even with the addition of the SeeDs.

She rolled her head to the side and glanced at the three SeeD members she was given. Selphie was on the rocking chair, she was asleep from what Rinoa could tell. Her chin was touching her chest and her breathing was coming in and out in a rhythmic pattern. Next was Zell, who was flipping through an old Timber Maniacs magazine he'd found. Squall was last, he was staring soundlessly out the window with a frown etched on his features. Upon looking at him, her eyes narrowed and she turned to stare at the wall. All the memories of earlier today came flooding back that instance.

Three O clock, Timber time, Aphrora Bar

"Stupid, boneheaded, good-for-nothing, resistance! You can just kiss my…" The drifter by the door mumbled.

"Hey!" Rinoa interrupted, this guy had some nerve. Yes they screwed up by falling into a trap, but who wouldn't try to attempt a kidnapping when the information proved to be legit?

Squall stepped up to the drifter and looked down at him with a cold stare. "We need to get through."

The drifter looked up and then spat at Squall s feet. "Oh, to add to my already miserable day, some punk kid is going to throw me to the side."

Zell started cracking his knuckles in anticipation. "Yea, I think I will throw you to the side." He started to advance only to be stopped by Squall s outstretched arm.

A No. We can't hurt him. He said, he looked over at Selphie and added. "Selphie go to the bar and buy the liquor with the yellow label. Maybe that ll get him to move."

Selphie nodded and ran up to the bartender. Seconds later, she popped back at Squall s side with the requested bottom and handed it to him.

Squall gave his thanks in the form of a nod before turning to the drifter and kneeling. "I noticed this was what you were drinking. You can have this. All I want is you to move."

The drifter eyed Squall and his group suspiciously before slowly wrapping his dried fingers on the throat of the bottle. He cautiously took a swing before looking back at Squall.

"Hey, kid, you're all right. I'll move. Help me up would you?"

Zell and Squall helped the man and placed him further away from the door. With that out of the way, the foursome continued on their journey.

"Man that was bothersome." Zell groaned. "Nice way of handling Squall. I would have tossed him across the room."

"I know. We don t need that kind of attention either. People already know we re from out of town."

They d walked for a little bit before stopping at a staircase.

"Well, here we are." Selphie announced while opening the rickety old gate. The gate squeaked loud enough to alert the whole Galbadia force in town and everyone cringed at the noise. They tackled the stairs and stopped short when they saw a large flat screen T.V. built into the side of the wall. Red lines of text were scrolling across the screen, but it was otherwise blank.

"Whoa…" Zell and Selphie gawked.

Shortly after the screen flicker to life. At first all there was static and an odd booming noise that came.

"You think this has anything to do with the Communications Tower?" Zell asked, looking at Squall. Squall shrugged in response.

"Probably. But who knows with Galbadia." He looked further down the pathway and then back at the team. "Zell, go check further down and give me a head count of the soldiers. Given the way the city was, this place might be packed full with half the Galbadia army."

Zell nodded and dash quietly down the path. Following his retreating footsteps the screen seem to come alive completely. It flickered for a moment but then it opened up to a static induced picture of what appeared to be the inside of the television station. There were wires everywhere and a man with slick back brown hair in a pin stripped suit stood behind a podium knocking at the many microphones in front of him.

"No way . . ." Selphie gasped. "Radio waves haven t worked for seventeen years. How are they doing it?"

Rinoa s eyes were wide in excitement. If they could get in there and close in on the President then they could demand Timber s independence in front of the whole world!

The man on the screen was babbling. He was excited as were many about the broadcasting. It was something that hadn't been done for seventeen years, but he was too the point of hyperventilating if he didn't calm down. Luckily for himself someone whisper off camera for him to hurry up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen . . . lifelong President of Galbadia, Vinzer Deling."

Rinoa caught herself scowling at the screen as the sixty year old man made his entrance. He looked like the replica: average height, dark brown hair, balding in some spots, graying in others, and a little fat around the edges. He didn't look spectacular, or dangerous. But where he lacked the physical prowess many new he made up with in mind and political manipulation. He was even wearing the same boring blue suit both the fake president was wearing and the body double.

Deling spread his hands out wide and smiled big. "Ladies and gentlemen. I stand before you to make the following proposition: We the people of the world have the power to end wars!"

At this Selphie bounced up and down while pointing frantically. "I _told _you it was a peace proposition!"

"Why don t I believe that?" Rinoa spat out, folding her arms across her chest.

Deling continued with his speech after lowering his hands. "Unfortunately, there are trifling problems standing between Galbadia and other nations…"

"Yes, like Timber." Rinoa pointed out angrily.

"...and they must be resolved." Deling continued, obviously not hearing Rinoa s remarked from her spot outside the station, "I plan to convene with other nations leaders immediately to solve these problems. At this time, allow me to introduce my ambassador who will be my representative for the conference…"

Squall frowned. "All this just to introduce an ambassador?"

"Something smells funny." Selphie added. Rinoa huffed, and glared at the screen.

"Deling always smells funny." She grumbled.

"The ambassador is the Sorceress!" Deling shouted happily into the mike.

"What!?" Selphie and Rinoa screeched.

"...The Sorceress?" Squall added, much quieter.

Zell rounded the corner just as Squall made his comment. He looked a little flushed as well.

"Well?" Squall asked.

Zell shook his head. "There s nothing we can do. That place is swarming with Galbadian. While we could take some. They've got special ops troops guarding the door, and Para troopers guarding them. He craned his neck in the direction he came from, A I went to the front to check things out and they've got tanks stationed there. If someone tries anything they'll die trying to get out if they somehow manage to get in. Just around this bend there are even troops. They didn't forget about this area, they just didn't post them so far, so they would be in danger of getting mugged by resistance members."

The news disheartened Rinoa, and she looked at the screen as the sorceress made her entrance on stage. "So we just can t rush in?" She asked. To herself or the SeeDs, they didn't know. "Well, we've just got to come up with a new plan!" She turned to the three SeeDs. "If the president leaves, then, maybe the guards will, too? Then that s when we can do OUR broadcast. It might not be influential, but it might help, right? We don t stand a chance if we take them head on, right?"

Squall sighed, "Whatever you want. We'll follow you no matter your decision. That s our duty."

Rinoa smiled sadly and looked away for a moment.

Present, 7pm Timber Time, Forest Fox Leaders House

Rinoa rolled over and squeezed her eyes shut tightly. She was trying to forget what had happen. Squall and her had gotten into an argument over they're seriousness in actually accomplishing things. He had said some nasty things, but Rinoa was starting to think that maybe he was right. Maybe they were not as serious as some of the other resistant members.

"Maybe I m just being a rebellious teenager." She muttered to herself.

"What?" Zell asked, snapping his attention in her direction.

Rinoa looked over to the corner he was plopped in, "Oh, nothing. Thinking out loud."

"Rinoa?" Squall called, not turning away from the window.

Rinoa sat up in the bed and looked at him. "Yea?"

"You said this woman was the leader of another resistance, right?"

"Umm...yea, the Forest Fox. Why?"

By this time he had gotten the attention of Zell and the supposed sleeping Selphie.

"Well, if you and your group are as serious as you say about saving this town, then we re going to need help. The problem is that there are so many different resistances trying to reach the same goal down different paths. He finally turned to her. A If you re all out for the same goal then no one should have a problem with forming an alliance with the Forest Owls. We re going to need some experience people to get this accomplished and force bigger than what we have now.?"

"Okay." Rinoa agreed, "What do you need me to do?"

"Good, SeeD can help and we can do this with the right plan and people."

Selphie leaned out of her chair in anticipation. "Squall, do you have a plan?"

Squall shook his head. "Not yet, but that s why I need to meet the other resistant leaders. So we can make a plan. Right now, let's all get some rest. In the morning, we'll talk to the Forest Fox leader and see how it goes from there."

There was a collection of agreement with that idea and the lights went out for the night. But for Rinoa there was new found hope. Maybe bringing the SeeD here was not a bad idea after all. Maybe Squall, despite his personality quirks here and there, wasn't such a bad guy either.

Forest Fox Leader's House, 8am Timber Time

The SeeDs were amazed by how easy it was for them set up a meeting with the Forest Fox leader. Rinoa went downstairs early this morning shared a few laughs with the older woman, and then asked if she wanted to form an alliance with her resistance because they needed the help.

Jehona Kuchler was a heavy set woman with the look of an everyday mother. She had her thick brown hair done in a messy bun, and wore tacky dresses with flower prints on them, and simple sandals. But the look was made to keep people from knowing that she was the leader of the Forest Fox. And by the looks of the set-up of their base was a lot more organized than the Owls.

After the conversation, Jehona had fed them and then told them that all discussion about this needed to be taken to the Fox's base. She had then moved over to a bookshelf in her house, moved three books to other places and the shelf moved to reveal a passage. She lead them down the dark and dank passage by the light of her lantern and put it out when they had crossed over into a well lit passage that had torches on the walls. Besides starting at her living room there was nothing impressive about the passageway.

Jehona had stopped the group at what appeared to be a dead end, then she reached in her apron pocket brought out a Triple Triad card with the picture of a fox spiting fire at the ground. She moved over to the left wall and placed the card face down against an impression and the middle wall they had been facing as a dead end, shook, and then moved away to reveal the Forest Fox's base.

"What an impressive set-up." Squall commented as Jehona led them into the base.

"Yea, a year back some guy in weird clothes was beat up by some Galbadian troops and some of my people saved him. He claimed he was from Esthar but who can believe that," Jehona chuckled, "Anyways, he decided as a thank you gift to up our security and did a hellava job too. The reason we use Triple Triad cards is because he became obsessed with them after someone here got him into it. He also did a few things to our computers so there not traceable. Well," Jehona spread her arms out, "Welcome to Forest Fox's base of operations. Hang out a bit and I'll send for you. I've got to get the Squad Leaders together so we can discuss a plan of action."

The others nodded and surveyed the base. It looked like it was formally a military bunker converted over. On the far left was a computer room. The computers were set up in a oval shape, with glass door splitting the sides. The walls were half thick wall, and half glass, but given the thickness it appeared to be bulletproof glass. There were several people in the room, all working on something or other.

Next to the computer room was a set of stairs leading up to a catwalk. The catwalk led into a room they couldn't see and continued until it was just over there heads where it split into four directions; one being the direction of the stairs. Each direction took you into a different room and each corner had a flight of stairs so people wouldn't all scramble for the same spot in case of an emergency.

To the right of the entrance were a few scattered desk and blackboards. This area was cut off with a cubical like wall that ran the length of the whole base. At each interval of about twenty feet the wall extended out making another cubical with another desk and blackboard. Behind the wall was a corridor. Two guards were stationed on either side with rifles in their hands. A woman was exiting and they saluted her.

"Wow." Rinoa gasped. "I never would have thought the Fox's base would be so well set up."

"You've never been in here?" Selphie asked, and Rinoa shook her head.

"Nope," She answered, "I mean just because I knew who she was doesn't give me the right to see her base. I didn't even know the shelf moved."

Zell whistled, "This is sure nice."

The woman that they saw coming out of the corridor was making her way to them. She had mid-back brown hair done up in a braid, wearing gray and green fatigues made her way to them. Up close they could see that she had a round face, with a soft creamy completion. It was obvious she was no push-over given her stance and the hard, cold calculating look she was giving them with her hazel eyes. She looked to be about medium build underneath the baggy uniform and strapped to her left arm was a blue band with the same picture of the Fox that was on the Triad Card.

"Hello." She saluted the group. She brought her hand horizontal to her forehead with her fingers held tightly together and facing the ground. She quickly dropped the salute not waiting for one in return and continued her introduction, "I'm Lieutenant Elena Rossi of the Second Squad. Our Chief is waiting in the Briefing Room. If you would follow me."

She spun on her heels and marched back the way she came. The group eyed each other then followed after her.

"We don't have uniforms…" Rinoa pointed out.

"Maybe you should invest in some." Selphie suggested. "They make you look cooler."

"If this was a more upfront mission we would have worn ours." Zell added. "But since it covert we were allow to wear whatever."

"I was wondering why you guys weren't all spiffed up in your shiny clothes." Rinoa concluded.

"It's better this way. The new uniform is stiff and uncomfortable." Zell said as an afterthought.

Lt. Rossi had lead them through the corridor she had just exited. There were various rooms lining the walls with some doors open, but most closed. Just a few feet from the entrance the corridor spilt into a T-section like the catwalk did earlier. Lt. Rossi turned left. They walked for a few more minutes and finally she stopped at two large double doors. Scrawled at the top in a messy paint job were the words "Briefing Room 2". Lt. Rossi opened one of the doors, gestured for the group to enter and closed it after them.

Inside was a large rectangle metal table surrounded by numerous metal folding chairs. There were no windows in the room, so it was illuminated by the swinging lights above. At the front of the room was a large whiteboard with sketches and illegible writing covering it. Papers were shred across the table, but a young man with black hair was circling the table and gathering them up.

Jehona was standing in the corner in the back with two men. It seems in the time she left them till now she found the time to change out of her normal clothing into the Fox's uniform. It was the same color as Rossi's but pinned to the front left breast pocket was a golden pin of a Fox. Also the band on her arm was black and not blue like Rossi's.

The two men standing next to her were also in uniform. The first man was the tallest of the two. He was muscle build with a crew cut style military haircut and steel colored eyes. He was face was square and he had a well trimmed goatee. The only difference in his uniform was that the band on his shoulder was red.

The second man was about 5'9 and a smaller build than the first. He was much younger looking than the first as well. His hair was a inky black color and was spiked with two loose strands falling into his face and stopping just before they covered his green eyes. The color of his band was the same as Lt. Rossi's, blue.

"Chief, I'm here with the Forest Owls." Lt. Rossi announced, saluting Jehona.

"Very good. Thanks Elena." Jehona replied with a small smile. She turned her attention to Rinoa and the SeeDs, "Well guys, have a seat and let's see what we can come up with."

Every party in the room took a seat except for the young man that had been walking around gathering papers. He stood in the corner, shuffling papers.

"Andon," Jehona called, looking in his direction. "You can take a seat too."

"Huh?" He stuttered, spinning around so fast he pumped the table. "Ah, sorry."

"Sit down Andon." The black haired lieutenant spoke an air of exasperation in his tone. Andon complied with order with a nervous twitched.

"Well before we begin, introductions are in order." Jehona started. She started from the left pointed at the blond haired man. "This is my Captain and second in command, Konstandin Chilikov." He nodded his head in acknowledgement. "You've already met Elena." She pointed at said woman, "And this is Chardor Jeanes, he's the first squad's lieutenant. I have one more lieutenant and squad but they're out doing a mission at the moment."

"Wow, just how many people belong to your resistant?" Selphie asked in amazement.

"The Forest Fox is the second largest resistant in Timber. Numbering to a total of three hundred and thirty-five members. This includes people that do not reside in Timber at the moment and government officials." Konstandin answered.

Needless to say the SeeDs were impressed.

"So if you're the second, which is the first?" Zell piped in.

"That would be the Forest Eagles." Konstandin replied, knowingly. "There numbers are so vast that most just assume that you're apart of the group. There also the most known resistance out there, which allows for us to work with little problems."

"I knew the Forest Fox's were big, but I didn't know you were that big." Rinoa commented.

Jehona chuckled. "You would have known had you not turned down my offer to join. Had I known the connection you had with SeeD, then I would have pressured you harder."

Rinoa blinked and looked at the SeeDs. "Oh, I got lucky because of a friend. They took the job for very little money."

"Yes, well, anyways, I'm glad we're forming an alliance. With our numbers and those guys we should really get some damage done now."

"We were wondering about forming alliances with some of the other factions around." Squall spoke up. "Any suggestions on that?"

Chador decided to answer. "Most of the other factions are just blowing smoke. Really if they're not apart of the Fox or the Eagles they just have a faction so they appear to be intimidating. I was actually surprised when your group moved in on the President. I mean, sure it was a trap, but you guys had some balls to attempt that. Plus I give you props on the way you stole that train car."

Rinoa flushed at the compliment and Chador winked at her. Zell made a face, and Selphie giggled. Squall frowned.

'_This guy just hit on her in the middle of a briefing, he has no shame.'_

"Roughly phrased as always, Chador." Konstandin criticized, "But he is right. Most other factions are just out there to have safety in numbers and a name."

"But maybe because they saw the Owls act despite its small numbers they'll move up to act as well." Jehona pointed out. "We're hoping that's the case. We could use the attacks to our advantage."

"So what's it gonna take to free your nation?" Selphie asked bluntly. "Should we blow someone up, kidnap someone, or throw all the Galbadian troops out of town and feed them to a T-Rextaur?"

"Well," Chador started, chuckling at her enthusiasm, "It's going to take a little bit of column A, column B, and column C. Well, corrections a lot of column C."

"Column C is easy." Zell replied. "Let's discuss how to get A and B done."

"Very well." Jehona agreed. "Let's."


	3. The Red SeeD

-1Author's note: Well, I felt the other two chapters were really short, and I decided things weren't moving accordingly. So I bring to you a long chapter with lots of new characters and new things. This was originally two chapters, but I felt they worked better as one. Anyways, prepare for a character meltdown because even more new characters are coming. Don't worry all the original main characters will find themselves in the story soon enough.

Next, given that the Final Fantasy VIII takes place all over the place, I developed a time system quite similar to the real set up. Some places have been left out because they will not take place in this game while others have been added even if I don't' the setting in the game but was a main part of the game's main storyline. I'll include it at the end of the chapter.

**Chapter Three: Timber VS Galbadia/Red SeeD**

\Train Station, 2:00 pm Eastern Galbadia Standard Time/

Squall looked left and right from his position at the bottom of the stairs. He was making sure that the cost was clear given that just twenty-four hours ago they had attempted a kidnapping on the president. Rinoa was a few feet behind him sitting on the stairs wearing a depressing look that didn't suit her normal exuberant attitude.

Just shortly after leaving the meeting, a man ran up to Rinoa and gave her some bad news. He told her that while she was going to the T.V. Station yesterday, Galbadian troops had located their base and destroyed it. Two people were hurt, but everyone had managed to escape. The problem was they were now all over the city hiding. He continued on to tell her that Zone wanted to see her and to be at the Train Station at 2:15.

Squall decided that all three SeeD members didn't need to come, so he gave himself job of being Rinoa's bodyguard while Zell and Selphie performed their respective jobs they had gotten after they had the meeting with the Fox's leaders.

Squall replayed the meeting in his mind. They hadn't done any major planning. They really sat down and everyone got to learn what the SeeDs specialty was. Base on that information, Jehona decided to pair Zell and Selphie with her lieutenants and Squall with the Captain. Selphie was to work with Lt. Jeanes in securing arms and other types of equipment from an outside source and Zell and Lt. Rossi were in charge of recruiting members within the city and to get information on any upcoming attacks on the Galbadian's occupying Timber.

Squall's job was to help make plans with the troops. He had to point out to the Fox's that Rinoa was still the contract holder and if she needed them to do something her orders took priority over the Fox's.

Which is what lead to him standing watch over the young woman right now. They figured if Galbadia was looking for the Owls then Rinoa shouldn't be left alone at any cost.

"Wonder where he is?" Rinoa sighed, looking at the clock attached to the train station. "Hope everyone's all right."

Squall turned around to look at her. Was she talking to him? He hoped she wasn't looking for reassurance because that wasn't part of his job.

"The forests in Timber sure have changed." A deep voice said from Squall's left.

Rinoa was looking the other way and automatically replied. "Yea, but the Owls are still around."

Squall turned to the man, and immediately noticed it was Zone. He was dressed in a tattered trench coat, with a fisherman's hat on. It appeared he was wearing a wig because gray hair was sticking out of the hat.

"I see you're taking care good care of our princess." Zone said to Squall, as he walked passed. "Good because I'd kill you if anything happens to her." he added quietly.

_Who is he to threaten me? He's the leader, isn't her safety his responsibility?_

Rinoa finally turned around when Zone stepped in front of her. "How ya doin'?"

"You're all right!" Rinoa shouted, and lunged at Zone. She gripped him tightly around the neck. "Oh, man you wouldn't believe what we did. We formed an alliance with the Fox and…"

"Rinoa, people are staring at you." Squall pointed out.

Rinoa stopped talking. First she looked at Squall then around. Indeed people were staring. Finally she detached from Zone and dusted him off. "You were the tenth person wearing a hat to pass by and you won a free hug."

Zone sweat dropped and Squall slapped his hand on his forehead and shook it.

_Idiot._

"Where's everyone else?" Rinoa asked.

"Well I'm not too sure at the moment. I've found Fergus and I had Lachie contact you. Watts made contact with me but was by phone. He's left town because a lot of the guards remember him from when he was asking questions. I haven't had any contact with Marcus or Monroe. You?"

Rinoa shook her head. "I didn't even hear what happen to the base until Lachie found me this morning."

"Let's go talk some place." Zone jerked his thumb over his shoulder to an alley and they followed. Entering the alley, he moved a wooden table that was concealing a door and opened it. He pointed inside and lead Rinoa and Squall into the building. It was run down and looked like it was going to fall apart any moment. But as they got deeper the condition of the building got better until it looked like any everyday apartment building. It went from broken doors and upturned floors with large holes in the middle to mediocre paint job, cracks in the ceiling, stained carpet and chipped banisters, but still livable. Zone turned left and walked up a flight of stairs.

"Where are we?" Squall asked, noting the change in conditions.

"The Forest Owls main base." Rinoa answered.

"I thought the train was your base."

She nodded. "Yea, but did you think we all slept on a train?

"You were."

She glared. "Yea, so?"

Squall shrugged. "…nothing."

Zone stopped and opened the door to a room. Inside was a cot, a desk, and a chair. A closet was on the far side and a few articles of clothing were hanging inside. On the desk were various papers scattered about, a couple of books and magazines, and a lamp. Zone took off the trench coat revealing the outfit he was in yesterday and the hat exposing his black hair.

"Man its too stuffy to be in that trench coat. But those Galbadia are out for our heads. You'd think they would stop after destroying our base. I mean it wasn't as if we got the real president." He sighed and plopped on his bed while Rinoa sat in the chair. Squall stood by the door.

"They just have nothing better to do than find someone to pick on." Rinoa reassured. 

"We did try to kidnap the president." Squall reminded her. "I don't think they just have nothing to do. Deling probably told them to capture the Owls so you don't try again. He might also try to set an explain to the other factions not to try anything."

"He's right." Zone agreed, "I've been hearing it all over town. It's been a day, but the whispers have started. The plans are being made. Other small factions are thinking about trying something now. In two weeks, one of them will probably act, then a week later another, another. Pretty soon, all the little factions we'll be active just like the big ones and Deling's really going to have a problem on his hands. We've started a chain reaction even if we failed. And Deling wants our heads because he knows that's what's going to happen."

Squall frowned. _He's right. I wonder why they haven't found this place yet._

Just as he finished the thought there was a banging noise.

"You hear that?" Rinoa asked, looking at Squall. He nodded and put his finger to his lips in a shushing motion.

The bang occurred three more times before they're was a boom, followed by the rumbling of footsteps.

"There's troops in here. We've got about a minute before they get to this floor." Squall calculated. He turned to Rinoa and Zone. "Get anything that might lead to anyone's location and throw it in that trash bin.

Zone hopped to his feet and started gathering papers up. Rinoa followed a second after. They began to clear the room of all it's papers.

Once they got it in the trash, Zone looked at Squall expectantly. "Now what?"

Squall held his palm in the direction of the trash can, instantly a fireball came forth and launched into the trash bin. It caught fire. He turned away from the can and pulled the door open.

"Let's get out of here." He led the two Owls out of Zone's room to the staircase. He started to descend when he saw shadows bouncing off the walls and heard footsteps stomp up the stairs. "Guess we go up."

The trio moved quickly and quietly up the stairs. The had reached the floor above when they heard a troop yell that there was a fire in one of the rooms.

"Too close." Squall muttered. "We have to move faster. They know were here. No time to be subtle. Zone, we need to get to the roof."

Zone slipped in front of Squall and drew a pistol. "This way then. C'mon."

Squall looked back at Rinoa. "Stay close and stay behind me."

She nodded and they followed Zone up the stairs.

"There upstairs." The trio heard a soldier yelled.

The chase began. Squall, Rinoa, and Zone dashing breathlessly up several flights of stairs and the Galbadian troops hot on their heels. Finally, there were no more stairs and Zone slammed into the door forcing it open and bringing the trio to their final stop: The roof.

"Finally!" Zone exclaimed.

A gun went off nearby and Squall almost got his head blown off had he not moved. He tossed a couple of firas down the stairs at the troops while Zone closed the door back.

"There coming from downstairs. How do you expect us to get off the roof?" Rinoa asked looking at Squall. He glanced at her but didn't say anything, only gestured for them to follow him.

"I can't believe I got stationed in Timber." A soldier in red standing a few feet away complained. "After that stupid incident at the Dollet Tower, they put me in stupid Timber."

"One would say, we've been demoted, Sir." Another replied, this one wearing blue.

Squall stopped and stared at the two guys. Why did they seem so familiar?

"Sir? I think we have company." The blue soldier exclaimed. "And one of them looks familiar."

The red soldier spun around and growled when he saw Squall. "You! You're that twerp from the communications tower."

"…." Was all Squall did as he stared blankly in disbelief.

The red soldier gestured with his hand at Squall. "Wedge, let's get him."

"Yes, sir, Major Biggs, sir." And Wedge charged.

Squall quickly unsheathed his gunblade and blocked the incoming vertical slice that Wedge delivered. There was a moments struggled but Squall force Wedge back by sending a swift kick to his stomach. Despite the armor that Wedge worn he could still feel the impact of the punch given Squall's enhanced abilities. He'd stumbled aback away from the SeeD and looked at Biggs.

"What are you waiting for get him. I'll get the other two!" Biggs commanded.

Squall turned to Rinoa and Zone. "Run!" he commanded and charged at Wedge.

Zone grabbed Rinoa's wrist and pulled her back towards the door.

"Zone! We can't leave him. He can't take both of them. Zone!"

Zone spared Rinoa a glance. "He said run! I'm just listening to the guy."

Gunfire erupted and Zone quickly jumped behind a wall pulling Rinoa with him. "Damn, they made it upstairs."

Squall and Wedge were locked in a struggle for dominance. Each time Wedge would strike, Squall easily countered with his blade, but Wedge wasn't giving up his offensive and would take another strike, even if he knew it would be blocked. He just didn't want Squall to take the offensive.

Squall pulled back and blocked a horizontal strike to his right. The impact made his blade bounce and he had to use his hand to hold it steady or he'd give in. He pushed his shoulder forward knocking Wedge back into a stumble and took the offensive. He snapped his blade down to the ground and dashed towards Wedge with his palm held outward. A small red dot started forming, then it formed into a round fireball. Squall released the magic at his opponent.

Wedge sliced threw the fire but got nicked in the side of the arm, but Squalls gunblade. There was a sound of a gun shot and Wedge jumped back holding his arm to his side. Squall had gotten him with his gun.

"Sir, a little assistants." Wedge requested, looking over at Biggs.

Biggs was standing rock still and had his arms across his chest. If one could see through his helmet they would probably see the look of concentration on his face. "Hold on Wedge."

Wedge nodded and held his other hand over the wound. "Cure." A light flashed and instantly Wedge's wound was closed.

His first mistake was that he stopped paying attention to Squall. And that was his biggest mistake. Squall delivered a swift kicked to his midsection, sending the Galbadian skidding backwards. He ran at him once again with his sword out at his side. He spun bringing his sword around and over his should to slice Wedge in two but was countered by Wedge getting off a Thunder right in his mid-section. Squall flew back a few feet but regain control. He replied to Wedge's thunder with a quick shot of Fire and then begin to charged again.

"Don't think that'll work again." Wedge commented. Wedge shot another Thunder at Squall, but Squall jumped to the side and continued his charged. Wedge fired another, but this time Squall jumped into the air, his gunblade held above his head preparing a vertical slice. Wedge prepared himself by placing his blade in the standard parry. Squall let one hand come forward and shot an fireball at Wedge, knocking his blade free. Next he launched cast bizzara at Wedge's feet freezing him in place. He landed a few feet in front of Wedge, but instead of touching the ground, his feet were three feet off the ground. A pair of wings appeared coming out of his back for a moment before vanishing. Squall dropped the three feet to the ground and started in the trapped Wedge's direction.

"Take this you little twerp!" Biggs shouted out with a maniacal glee.

Squall paid him no mind until suddenly he saw a giant Cactaur before him. He stopped short of his short walk to Wedge and held steady.

Biggs pointed at Squall. "Get him, Cactaur."

Squalls eyes widen for a second and he started to back up. Was this Cactaur a GF? Seconds after the thought the Cactaur launched forward and pointed its two stems at Squall. It started to spray needles at a rapid speed in his direction.

At first Squall easily dodged them with his GF abilities, but the needles started coming faster, and the assault would not let up. He knocked some away with his gunblade, but others pricked him in the shoulders and legs. Once down more came and covered the rest of his body. He struggled to stay on his feet, but was blown back by a sudden wind and slammed into the wall.

Rinoa saw Squall fly into a nearby wall. His body was covered head to toe in needles. They were protruding for every visible spot possible. And she could feel the pain he must be going through at the moment.

"Squall!"

Zone pulled back from around the corner, and reloaded his pistols. "These guys just won't let up."

Rinoa pulled at Zone's jacket and pointed at Squall. "We have to help him."

"Rinoa…we can't even help ourselves."

Rinoa glared at him. "We can't leave him."

Zone glanced at her once before ducking from behind the wall and letting a few shots loose. He nailed one of the shoulders in the side and came back. "Okay. I'll give you some cover and you go over there and heal him. Try to get behind the wall though, okay?"

Rinoa readied herself. "Okay."

Zone locked eyes with her. "Ready?"

Rinoa nodded. "Yes."

Zone dashed from behind the wall, firing as he went. The Galbadians followed him liked he wanted and he dove behind a pillar just before he got hit. Rinoa took that time to make it over to the fallen Squall.

"Squall!" She slid next to him and search for a place to grab where there wasn't any needles. "Hold on, I'm going to heal you."

"You're not going to do anything, twerp!" Biggs yelled. "Wedge, that's the resistant girl the boss' been looking for. Grab her."

Wedge, recently freed from his ice trap advanced. Cactaur was hovering nearby just behind Biggs awaiting his next orders.

Rinoa prepared herself, she took aim at Wedge with her pinwheel and was about to fire. The only problem was that it suddenly got very hot and sweat started to drip in her eyes making it hard to see.

Wedge's eyes widen and he stopped in his tracks as he looked at something just past Rinoa's shoulder.

Rinoa didn't pay any mind to what was distracting him and took the time to aim her weapon. Just before she fired, an angry roar came from behind her causing her to jump and throw off her aim. Her weapon flew wildly and only graze the stunned Wedge in the arm.

Rinoa turned around and standing on the leveled roof above her was a monster clothed in the flames of hell. Twin black horns protruded from his forehead and going down the middle was a flaming orange Mohawk that cascaded down its back and stopped at the middle. His eyes were a deep red seeming to be made of fire itself and it had the face of a beast. What made it worst was that it was massive in size and the claws on its hands only increased the fear she was feeling.

"Don't worry." She heard Squall gasped out, struggling to sit up. "He's not going to hurt you."

Rinoa looked at him for a moment before looking back at the creature. "That's yours."

Squall nodded. "He's a G.F. He lends his power to the SeeDs. Hey, Ifrit, get that Cactaur!"

Ifrit complied with the request and formed two fireballs in his hands.

"Killed that thing!" Biggs ordered Cactaur. Cactaur pointed it stems forward and shot its needles at Ifrit.

But the needles did nothing to the beast of hell. If they touched, the melted away because of his temperature. Others just never made it.

Ifrit tossed his fireballs at the Cactaur sending it wheeling back to the edge of the roof. Another two fireballs sent it falling off the roof.

Biggs laughed nervously as he stared in awe at Ifrit. He started to take a step back, when Cactaur landed back on the roof. It charged at Ifrit, infuriated at being handled the way it was and fired its needles again. Ifrit shrugged them off once again, but this time jump off from his spot and landed in front of Cactaur. He grabbed the smaller G.F. with his massive hands and held it in the air.

"Now hear this Cactaur," Ifrit spoke in a deep foreboding voice, "I do not wish to harm you. If you leave I will not end you."

Cactaur at first didn't respond but then held his stem at Ifrit head and let the needles fly. Up close the needles caused some damage and in his pain, Ifrit let Cactaur dropped. The G.F. took Ifrit's distraction and gave him the one two punch in the center of the stomach. It held its stem steady and spit more needles at Ifrit. Ifrit stumbled away in pain for a moment. He held his stomach and then snapped his head at Cactaur with the fire blazing from his eyes.

"And so…" he breathed, fire escaping his mouth, "You're end is now!"

Rinoa had just finished healing Squall when he scrambled to his feet and pulled her with him. "We need to move!"

"What…?"

Ifrit's eyes lit up. The ground started to catch fire in a circle around him. Soon the circle spread and was quickly consuming the roof.

"Hell's Fire" Ifrit growled out through his teeth.

And hell was unleashed on earth. The meteor rose into the sky, easily carrying the G.F.. Ifrit spread unfolded his arms and put his two clawed hands together to form a fist. He smacked the meteor down with one powerful hammer fist and it hurled itself back towards the roof.

That attack sent the already unstable building crumbling starting from the roof down. Windows shattered as fire erupted out of them. Bricks melted like ice and the pillars on the roof started to tumbling wildly to the ground. Soldiers that did not make it were consumed into the flames and were screaming as they went down with the building as well. It all seem so slow as a mixture of screaming, shattering glass, and wood and steel crashed to the ground. Then all it once, it was silence and all that remained were the few that escaped the wrath of Ifrit and the mighty G.F. himself. During it all Cactaur vanished back into his host mind, but whether his host survived or not was still up in the air like the smoke that billowed from the destruction.

Ifrit looked around for a moment before a portal back to his world opened up. Satisfied that he had done what needed to be he turned his back on the damage he unleashed upon the city and vanished within its fiery confinements.

\Timber. The Next Day. 12:08PM E.G.S. Time/

There sky was unusually smoky today, Governor Aneirin Vaughn noted as he stared out of his mansion's window. But Vaughn knew why. The recent attack in downtown Timber hadn't faded from sight or mind just yet. Hell he knew at this very moment, there was a team of firefighters and the best magic users down there trying to snuff the flames before the wind spread them to other parts of the city.

Aneirin was a man in his early fifties with the look of a man just ending his thirties. He was well-built and in good shape for an older guy. He brown hair had two gray streaks on either side and a slight wrinkles at the corners of his eyes and mouth were the only indication of his age.

"It seems Timber has been the sight for many things as of late. I'm glad the President made it back home safely." He said aloud to the younger man entering the room. "We would have been in trouble if any harm came to the President." Aneirin turned to his companion. "Good job, Deiniol."

Deiniol Banes was a hard nut to crack Aneririn knew. He was average height with shoulder length black hair done in a ponytail. He always kept his young face neutral when talking to anyone and only looked people in the eye with his intense brown eyes when they deserved the respect. The man was dressed in head to toe in a black Galbadian uniform. The color was the only indication of his rank as commander among the troops and he seem to not care that resistant members could pick him out of a crowd.

"Of course," Aneirin continued, looking at the smoke in the sky, "While you were gone, something was destroying downtown Timber. We might have to close down the trains again."

Deiniol eyed the governor for a moment before looking at the smoke in the sky. "Hmm, so it seems something happened indeed. Governor Vaughn, the reports I've received have informed that a battle took place between some fleeing resistant members and my troops yesterday. It seems that they were the members we were seeking for questioning in regards to the attempted kidnapping of the President."

"Ah, so the Owls are still in town." Aneirin chuckled. Deiniol blinked in confusion.

"The Owls?"

"Yes, that's what the name of the faction that pulled that stunt the other day. The Forest Owls. It seems all these factions have something to with Forest and some random animal. Take for instance the Forest Eagles and Forest Fox. You'd think they would get original."

"So we're looking for the Forest Owls?" Deiniol cut in, not the least bit interested in the strange consistency with the names.

Aneirin nodded. "Yes, you are. It would also be nice if you get them alive. I don't know what happened but destroying whatever it was that was destroy doesn't help in their capture for questioning."

"It was a building and my troops aren't responsible."

"Oh?" Aneirin's eyes sparkled at the comment. "I thought one of your newly transfer here had a G.F. junction. Am I mistaken?"

"No, he did, but he had Cactaur. The G.F. that did this was Ifrit. The resistant members have Guardian Forces."

Aneirin sighed. "And so the struggle for Timber is going to reach its peak in a matter of weeks." Deiniol didn't reply, "Commander Banes, I would like to let you know that the President is sending another squad down here. He thinks we've become soft on the resistances because we've been living down here for so long. I do hope you prove him wrong and capture the resistant members before they make it."

Deiniol frowned. _If those guys get here, then all they're going to do is trash the city and beat anybody that looks at them wrong up. It'll make finding the real culprits harder and increase the chance of an all out civil war for Timber. I've been here too long to watch Timber be succumbed to the City Soldiers._

"What are you thinking about?" Aneirin asked, looking at the Commander. "How to solve the problems?"

Deiniol looked Aneirin in the eye. "Of course, Sir."

/Forest Fox's Base, 1:17pm E.G.S.T/

Selphie was leaning casually against a wall staring out into the distant. More specifically the direction in which they had saw Ifrit. If Ifrit was in the sky it was a clear sign that someone involved in the battle was a SeeD. Given the fact that her and Zell were here, it clearly meant that Squall was the SeeD involved in said battle. It had already been a day since they had seen Ifrit's might and his attack in downtown Timber, but the area still had smoke rising from the collapsed building. What had them worried was it had been a day since they had heard anything from Squall as well.

Zell was pacing off to the side, his hands smashed into his back pockets and his eyes cast to the ground with an impatient air but a look that clearly showed his was just as worried.

Lt. Rossi had agreed to help the two SeeDs look for Squall and Rinoa with a few of her troops, but given the high status the city was on in light of the new attack it was making moving around hard.

"I'm sorry." Lt. Rossi said, bowing her head. "Given the increase number of Galbadian troops, it's limited our faction's movements."

"Dammit!" Zell cursed, punching his hand into the ground.

"It's okay. Look we'll probably be able to move easier than you can. We'll head towards downtown Timber and see what clues we can find and see if they'll lead us to Squall." Selphie assured.

"Yea," Zell agreed, rising to his feet, "Let's go."

Lt. Rossi shook her head, "No, I'll come along. That area is still crawling with troops. I can get you there unnoticed.

Zell and Selphie exchanged unsure glances before looking back at the resistance member.

She held her gloved hand up to silence Zell before the words left his mouth.

"Look, I'm your best bet to get down there without any trouble. So just trust me. I can handle my own."

Shortly after, the two SeeDs and Fox member found themselves ducking into alleyways and barely dodging the sight of troops. Elena had taken them down a series of narrow alleyways, and through buildings skillfully eluded the troops. The trip had taken them longer then they'd hoped, but they also avoided a lot of unwanted attention.

They were posted in an alley just a few yards away from the recently destroyed building. Guards were standing guard around the perimeter of the ruins, making it hard to move any closer.

"Well, it looks like we investigate from here." Lt. Rossi whispered, her tone low, but clear.

Selphie and Zell's expression fell as they surveyed the damage. Things weren't looking to good at the moment. And given that Squall still hadn't made any contact could mean a variety of situations.

"Doesn't look like anyone survived the collapse." the lieutenant added. She turned to the two SeeD and was surprise to find them smirking.

"Squall survived." Selphie said. Her tone was solid and sure. Behind her Zell nodded in agreement.

"Really. That guy wouldn't die in his own attack. Wouldn't be a fitting death."

Selphie had shuffled around, looking up at the roofs above and added. "Yea, and he had to protect Rinoa, so we know he would never fail to follow an order."

Zell laughed and pointed at the fire escape, seemingly knowing what Selphie was looking for. She nodded and he easily jumped the twenty or so feet up to grab the ladder and pull it down.

Selphie hopped on the ladder and looked at Elena. "Look, keep watch down here, Zell and me are gonna go up top and see the damage from above. See if we can't spot any clues."

Elena nodded, surprised at how sure the two sounded that they're partner was alive.

\Balamb, Balamb Garden; Disciplinary Room, 5:33pm, Balamb Standard Time/

He'd been in this room a million times over. He knew the sound boots made as they echoed off the walls. He knew where the dents were after countless people had fought and struggled with him. He remembered every nook and cranny, every crack, every lose bar, where the ventilation was better. He even knew which cell had a crack spreading through the whole back wall because Chicken-wuss had lost his temper when he'd been put in that cell.

Yes, Seifer knew every part of the disciplinary room. From the guard station a few feet away, to what was in the fridge. After all, he was head of the committee promoted to making sure things ran right in the Garden.

What he didn't' know what how uncomfortable the benches and beds inside the cells really were, seeing as he'd never actually had to sit inside one until now.

_No wonder Chicken-wuss lost it. These benches are damn uncomfortable. I think my legs are cramped._

Seifer scoffed and tossed the thought aside. His action brought the attention of the two SeeD guards assigned to watch him until the Headmaster was ready to deal with him. He glared slightly and gave them a wry smirk before looking the other way. Of course they wouldn't leave Raijin or Fujin to guard him, that would have been too much fun. Having someone to talk to.

He heard the clicking of boots and a door open and close. Seifer ignored it for the most part, instead keeping his attention diverted to the sink in the far corner. There was a whisper and then he heard the two SeeDs give off a 'yes ma'am' then more footfalls, this time the sound moving away rather than closer.

"So Seifer," A familiar voice started, "The Headmaster has reached his decision."

At first, Seifer didn't want to turn around, but he knew he had to before she got annoyed. "Oh, instructor," he started, giving Quistis his famous smirk, "what has that old man decided to do with a failure of a student. Oh, my mistake, you're not an instructor anymore, what shall I call you now?"

Quistis ignored the stab at her and continued. "Well, you'd be surprise at what we've come to. Apparently you're just too much to handle, but at the same time not someone we can afford losing. Shame, I entertained the idea of tossing you out."

Seifer's brow furrowed at her comment. "What?"

Quistis smirked at his expression. "You seemed puzzled. Don't worry, so was I when I was told this." From inside the pocket of her SeeD uniform she pulled out a folded paper. "Here, I'm still trying to get over, read it yourself."

She shoved the paper through the bars. Seifer at first didn't reach for them. Instead standing back and glaring. Quistis glare harden and Seifer relented and snatched the papers from her hand.

"Let's see: Is he going to make me pick up papers all around the Quad." He joked, glancing at the papers. As he continued reading, his expression grew even more confused. "Wait…what? Black Ops? What the hell?"

Quistis sighed, "Well, apparently, Cid and Xu, and the faculty have all come to the conclusion that even though you lack respect for authority, and discipline, and can't follow orders, and a long list of other things; that you're not necessarily useless. So they've decided that you're to join the Red SeeD. It's an undercover group that consist of only a handful of SeeD. They go on extreme missions. One's we wouldn't want any country knowing we took. For the most part, you'll work alone, and how you handle the mission is completely up to you. All that is asked, is that you take the mission and complete it without getting caught."

The whole time, Seifer was in disbelief. After everything he did, they still managed to find a use for him.

"So Seifer, it's either this," She grinned a wicked grin, "Or I get to take you out back and kill you like one does their sick dog."

Seifer was silent for a moment, before sighing dramatically, "Really instructor that grin doesn't suit you. Besides what kind of idiot do you take me for? Of course I'm going to take this offer. It'd be embarrassing being shot by you."

Quistis frowned and rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I'll send someone in here to open the cell."

"That's going to be sometime tonight, right?"

Quistis grinned. She shrugged her shoulders as she spun around, waved bye and marched out of the room.

"Instructor, you can't leave me in here! I'm a free man now!"

"Sure, Seifer, whatever you say." Quistis threw over her shoulder.

\Downtown Timber; 1:40PM, E.G.S. Time/

The binoculars rested over her eyes as Selphie surveyed the ground below. For the past fifteen or so minutes, her and Zell had been gathering as much information on the Galbadian troops stationed below. Already knowing that soldiers in red were officers to the blue soldiers they started picking the red ones out of the crowd, so that they could possibly either abduct or take them all out.

They had quickly come to the conclusion that Squall was no where near the vicinity of the recent destruction, and decided it would be best to turn their minds back to their current mission at hand: Liberating Timber.

"Okay, got another. He's standing further back, near the wall, appears to be injured in the arm and may have a leg injury either recent or just a war wound."

Zell grabbed the binoculars from her and took a look. He'd spotted the red uniformed soldier in no time and frowned. Something about the way that guy carried himself reminded him of someone. He shook his head, it would be impossible for that guy to have some how end up where they were.

"That makes twenty." Elena counted, leaning on the wall further back. "That means there not planning to leave this area soon."

Zell lowered the binoculars, handed them back to Selphie and stared at the troops as a whole. "Yea. We should take one hostage. They won't miss one out of the twenty officers they have down there."

"Well, this is new." Selphie muttered, leaning further out to stare at the new arrival.

"Huh?" Zell turned to look in the direction she was. He didn't need binoculars to spot the new arrival. All the troops had immediately turned and saluted the black clad soldier as he strode through the rubble. With a dozen or so green clad soldiers closely behind. "Lt. Rossi, whose this guy?"

Elena moved from her position on the wall and looked down. "That's Commander Deiniol Banes, he's head of all the troops stationed in Timber. He had stepped out of the city to escort the president back to Deling."

"He's perfectly okay being the most obvious person down there?" Selphie asked. "I could shot him from up here with a pistol."

"He's bold like that. Nobody generally does anything to him because he lets us be." Elena sighed. "Of course now that things have changed, I'm sure he's going to be a whole lot of problems."

Zell grumbled. "Too bad there's a whole bunch of troops down there numbering us three to one, or I'd say let's take him out."

Elena shook her head. "Don't let his looks fool you. He's a very powerful and deadly man. While he doesn't do anything to harm the factions within the city, if and when we do something he does take action and I've seen many people fall to his blades."

Zell seemed impressed, but turned his eyes back to the Commander. "I could probably take him."

"Umm, we'd best get going before they increase they're search perimeter." Elena suggested.

Selphie agreed, "Yea, no use counting bodies now. With that guy around it'll be tough to do anything."

"Commander." A red uniformed officer saluted, "The area is secure. Besides the bodies of our own men we have yet to find any sign of the resistant members."

Deiniol didn't make eye contact with the reporting officer, instead he stared at the roof pass his shoulders believing to see movement. When nothing else moved he turned back to the officer.

"How many of our men?"

"Sir! Five causalities and nearly fifteen injured from a variety of wounds, most from the destruction of the building."

"Heard there was a G.F. here." Deiniol continued. He picked up a piece of the building and observed it. "Can anyone name it?"

The soldiers looked baffled, that was until a red uniformed pushed his way through. His right arm was wrapped and slung and he was using a crutch to support his weigh. His dark balding brown hair was all over his head, and his intense, aging green eyes held a certain fear to them.

"It was a beast of hell." His voice cracked. "I've seen this beast before. In Dollet. Some punk kid used it on our robot."

"Thanks for that, Lt. Biggs." Deiniol turned away from the officer. "It's name is Ifrit everyone. Ifrit is a G.F. much like the one that you use Lieutenant." He gestured to Biggs. "But at the same time, not quite. Ifrit seems to only serve those who completes his trail. When not called he resides in a cave, just a little ways away from Balamb Garden." There was gasped among the crowd. "Yes, that right's men, there are SeeDs among the faction members as only SeeDs are permitted inside Ifrit's cave to take his trail and only those SeeD members from Balamb Garden use G.F.s." He spun around, his dual swords gleaming in the sunlight. His hair blew in the hot stale wind, and he walked the row between his troops. "Men, whoever find the SeeDs among the resistant members shall be rewarded handsomely. We cannot allow for them further encourage the people of Timer or, we will lose Timber to its people."

The Galbadian soldiers snapped a salute at their commanding officer as he and his small group of men marched back the way they came.

"Gentlemen," He began to the small group behind him, "There was someone the roof just over there." He gestured to the roof just abandoned by the two SeeD and resistant member.

The soldiers caught the hint, and five of them broke off from the main group and rushed in the direction he indicated.

\Timber; Alleyway; 2:08 PM E.G.S.T./

Zell dropped to the ground first. He gave the alley a once over, not spotting any danger he walked forward. Elena came next, she dusted off her uniform before following the blond.

"What are you kids doing in the alley?" A gruff voice said tauntingly. Appearing from around a wall were five Galbadian soldiers. All were wearing green and black uniforms. The only difference on these uniforms from the blue were the sleeker, smaller helmet that they donned. Two of them had swords in there hands, but others had guns. Two had machine guns, the third a shotgun.

The taunting soldier step forward. He tasked at the two of them. "Now, what are you kids up to? You wouldn't be spying on us little ol' Galbadians for the resistant, now would you?" His companions laughed at his joke.

Zell smirked and shrugged, "Of course, why would we want to defy the all-mighty Galbadia." The soldiers were nodding with his declaration. "After all, no one seems to mine the country being protected by a bunch of pansy. Makes them feel _real _safe at home."

They were no longer nodding in agreement with Zell's conclusion. The taunting soldier charged, sword raised. The other sword wielding member behind him. Zell jumped back in his fighting stance. Elena pulled a metal baton off her belt.

The taunting soldier came in fast, trusted his blade towards Zell, who could only jump back. Trying to make use of Zell's limited moving the soldier tried again, quickly backing Zell and Elena into a corner.

The second sword wielder would never make as Selphie got the drop on him when he ran under the ladder. She landed straight onto his shoulders, and pushed herself forward. The soldier and her went tumbling to the ground. Selphie held on tightly with her thighs forcing the soldiers head to crash into the ground when Selphie's shoulders touch it. She put herself into a roll, and quickly got back to her feet.

The three gun wielders quickly started firing on the petite SeeD and she held her hand out, casting protect around her, so the bullets bounced off harmlessly. With her other hand, she tossed a couple of firas at them, temporarily stopping them in their tracks. Two dove behind the left building and the third to the right.

"Zell, you okay back there?" She called over her shoulder, not taking her eyes off the walls.

The soldier came in with another thrust. He didn't want to admit it, but the alley was also limiting what he could do with his sword and he didn't have much room to do anything but thrust, so he kept the offensive.

Zell and Elena jumped back one more time, and felt the back of the alley. Elena turned around and frowned, Zell didn't take his eyes off the soldier.

He came in for another thrust but this time, Zell kicked off the back alley wall and sent himself somersaulting over his opponent. The soldier followed Zell and turned around to face his knew position. No sooner had he turned around did he collapsed thanks to Elena whacking him on the back of the head. Zell looked at her with a thankful gaze.

"Well that was easy." He commented.

"That's because I've got these guy distracted." Selphie pointed out. "We got three more, so don't throw in the towel yet."

Zell made a 'pfftt' noise at her and waved his hand. "I never throw in the towel."

Elena step up next to them. She pressed a button on her baton and it extend to two feet and a blade slipped out the end. She held it ready.

"So how we gonna get out of the alley with those idiots there?" Zell asked, tapping his foot. Suddenly he started tapping his foot at an unnatural speed, and he couldn't keep his body from moving. He looked over to Selphie who nodded and Zell knew what she had done.

"Oh, okay." Was all he said before rushing down the short alley at an unnatural speed. "HERE I COME!"

"You got magic?" Selphie asked. Elena nodded. "Use it when they come out."

And the Galbadians spun from their spots hearing Zell charged. Before they could get off any shots a bolt of lighting and a fireball smashed into walls near them. Distracted the middle guard was too late to stop Zell from close lining him as he dashed pass. Zell skid to a stop, turned around and went in again.

"Okay, idiots were in open ground now." He cracked his knuckles. "Let's dance."

He came at the middle soldier again, the other two firing at Selphie and Elena trying to keep them from catching them in the backs. The soldier swung his machine gun at Zell, which was met with a block that came way too fast for Zell to be human. Zell smirked and ripped the gun from the man's hand and with the other delivered a powerful hook to the helmet. The soldier stumbled away from Zell and growled when he saw the crack form on his helmet.

Zell tossed the weapon harmlessly over his shoulder and came in again. He caught the soldier off guard by giving him a hard knee to the gut, that sent him kneeling over in pain. He followed this attack up, by delivering a fast uppercut to his chin. The helmet came off and the soldier went reeling back onto the ground. The helmet landing a few feet away.

Ignoring the crumbled heap on the floor, Zell spun on the other two soldiers.

"HEY BOYS!" They turned around at the call. Zell tighten his glove and rose his fist above his head. He quickly brought it down onto the ground, creating a crack that spread in their direction. Zell's fist glowed seconds later and a brownish glow flowed from it into the fissure in the ground. The light snaked its way in between the soldiers then exploded like a bomb. They went flying in opposite directions, one slammed into a car, the other cracked his head on a sign, flipped over, landed with a nasty crunch sound and then skid a few yards away.

Selphie and Elena exited the alley, joining back up with Zell.

"What the hell was that?" Elena asked, staring at the fissure that formed with just Zell's fist.

"Hmm?" Zell replied, distractingly, like it was normal for people to do what he did. "Oh, that, that's one of my attacks. I call it Burning Rave."

"You guys heard that right?" A distant voice spoke, echoing off the walls.

"It was over there!" Several others announced.

"Let's go!" And the sound of many boots thundering in their direction was heard.

"And that's our cue to leave." Selphie announced. Elena and Zell nodded and the trio turned and fled the scene.

\Balamb Garden; 6:10pm Balamb Standard Time/

Thirty minutes had passed before a guard was sent in to release Seifer. Upon release, the guard slapped an envelop in Seifer's hand and told him it was from Xu. With no more orders, the guard exited the room, leaving the door open for Seifer to leave on his own will.

"Xu, huh?" Seifer huffed, "She's in on this too? Of course." He ripped the envelop opened and pulled free the letter.

_For Your Eyes Only. _

_Seifer Almasy:_

_You are now apart of the covert team codenamed: Red SeeD. For the betterment of the Garden, this group does not exist outside of its members. Therefore, you do not talk about Red SeeD to anyone but other Red SeeD members. It is your own task to come up with a proper cover for your involvement. If you fail to do so and are found out by ANYONE, you **will **disappear._

_Upon reception of this letter it means that you have agreed to those terms already and must follow through accordingly. _

_**Orders:**_

_You have one hour to dress accordingly and meet in front of the elevator no. 6. Failure to do so will result in the current agreement void and extreme measures to be taken._

_Xu Zhou, Commanding Officer of the Red SeeD._

_**Destroy This Letter**_

Seifer scoffed. They were serious about this group being undercover and what not. He was even threaten through a letter by Xu of all people. He never would believe he would live the day to be threaten by her. But, knowing that it was either this or Quistis getting her jollies offing him military style, he sent the letter through the shredder and then ripped the paper up some more upon it exiting.

He looked down at his clothes. He was wearing his usual jacket thrown over his blue shirt and his slacks. He stood for a moment consider if this was proper dress, then shrugged.

"They're not going to kill me for showing up dress like this. It was probably Quistis adding junk to see if I'd get intimidated anyways." Satisfied with his conclusion, Seifer left the disciplinary room.

He didn't actually know that the elevators had numbers until Xu mentioned it in the letter, but the numbers were easy to find, displayed on the left door in the far left corner in white writing. He spotted elevator number six quickly and stood waiting. He found himself waiting for five minutes then ten, and all the while students kept glancing at him strangely from the corner of their eyes wondering what he was doing.

"Oh, Seifer, did I keep you waiting?" A familiar and very lately taunting voice asked. Seifer spun around to glare at Quistis as she stood with her arms folded and a small smile on her face.

"You better stop messing with me. I'm not puberty boy!"

Quistis shrugged and walked forward. "Yea, but Squall isn't here," Catching the nickname and knowing who he was talking about. "Plus he doesn't response the same way you do to my taunts."

The elevator opened liked normal and Quistis stepped in with Seifer right behind her. A couple of other students attempted entry but Quistis stopped them with her outstretched hand.

"Sorry, we're going down to see Master Norg, you'll have to catch another one."

The understood, knowing they didn't want to be downstairs in Garden Masters domain without permission. The doors closed and Quistis pulled a key from inside her pocket and turned in the slot next to a button Seifer didn't know was there. But it was for good reason because the button was the color of the rest of the elevator and looked just like a blank spot they couldn't fill.

"Elevator six is the only elevator that will get you to our base, much like it's the only elevator to get you to Norg's area." Quistis explained to his unasked question.

Seifer nodded, with all the secrecy and what not, Seifer's interest in this was at its fullest.

The elevator pinged upon arriving to its destination. The doors parted and Seifer gaped at the base of the Red SeeD. There was a monitor screen taking the whole far wall and only most of the camera's was the Garden, inside and out. A couple of others displayed charts, and status of power and whatnot. Two others were tuned to the news. Two SeeDs were at the station typing on the computers and watching the screens.

"Red SeeD also double as the security for the Garden. You know in case someone comes down here by some mistake and they're wondering what a bunch of SeeD are doing." Quistis explained. "Seifer, how well can you play Triple Triad?"

"What?" He was slightly confused by the randomness of the question. "I'm pretty good." He smirked, "Why? You wanna play me?"

Quistis observed him through her glasses and the turned back around. "I'd beat you." Was all she said. Seifer would have countered that but the room recaptured his attention when he saw where Quistis was leading him.

On the other side of room, and the room wasn't that big, was set up to be a briefing area. A tack board with photos of people and maps was pressed in between two white boards in front of the desk.. Near that area was a small eating area, where a coffee pot, a microwave, and a mini fridge were set up. A table was designated for the food and supplies needed to eat and drink, a short haired female SeeD was tidying it up. The wall directly in front of him was a computer station. Several computers, being used by two SeeD, were lined up that wall.

Seifer whistled. "Nice set-up. So what happens now?"

"With you here, we can begin the briefing. It just so happens that you joined when we were hired to do a massive operation that will require us all to work together." She smirked at his frown. "Oh, don't worry you'll still get to work solo for the most part and what not, it just requires some help in obtaining information."

Seifer walked passed her into the briefing area. "Let's get this over with."

The elevator ping from behind. Xu entered carrying a thick manila folder.

"Okay, everyone, let's get to this!" Xu announced as she walked further into the room. The SeeDs monitoring the Garden and the ones using the computers, all stopped what they were doing and headed toward the briefing section.

Once the small group had settled in Xu started handing papers out. Quistis placed pictures on the tack board in the middle of the two white boards.

"Okay, so before we get into the mission, everyone welcome Seifer as the newest member to the Red SeeD." Xu began.

The other five people waved at him in various different degrees of enthusiasm. Seifer recognized them all from around Garden.

Xu gestured to the man sitting right next to Seifer. He had black hair, the back was short, while the front was long and wavy. The front of his bangs stopped just to his brow almost covering his brown eyes. He was dressed in the standard issued Black SeeD uniform. "This is Carlo Micheli, codename: Club, our computer specialist."

She moved her hand to the guy slouched in the chair a few desks behind Seifer. He was a litter older than Seifer, and he had a smirk adoring his slim face. His green eyes staring in a mocking kind of way at Seifer. His long brown hair was pushed back by a green headband and put into a ponytail. He was dressed in a lime green vest, thrown over a tan long sleeved shirt, with brown slacks. "This is Dimitri Ivanov, codename: Joker, and the infiltration expert."

Dimitri nodded his head at Seifer, never losing his smirk, Seifer scowled but turned around and looked at the next person Xu was pointing at.

"Marius Wolff, Codename: Spade, and the vehicle specialist." Xu introduce.

A buff man was sitting three desk to the left of Seifer, he had his feet propped on the desk and didn't even cast his blue eyes up at the introduction. He had long sandy blonde hair that was slicked back at the top and left untouched towards where it stopped at the end, giving it a fuzzy look. He dress in dark brown slacks with a short light brown vest on. No under shirt was noticeable.

Seifer rolled his eyes. He blinked at his ran the codenames in his mind, they sounded very familiar.

"Our last two members make up the codename: Diamond." Xu explained, gaining Seifer's attention again. She gestured to the two girls seated behind and diagonally to the right of Seifer. The first girl was of Galbadian origin. Her light brown hair was done up in a high ponytail style and her bangs were too short to reach her brown eyes. Seifer noticed that under her issued cadet uniform she look to be a bit more built than her companion. "This is Sianna Evans, our sniper." She gave him the Victory sign. Seifer blinked.

Xu moved onto the next girl. She was a bit tanned and her black hair was short done in a crop hair style. Her eyes were a dark brown on the verge of being black. She also wore her cadet uniform. "This is Mitsuko Himura, sniper support." She gave Seifer the same victory sign and he turned around to ignore the girls.

Xu shook her head at the action. "Anyways, let's---"

Seifer rose his hand, but didn't wait to be called on. "These codenames sound a bit familiar to me. But they belong to a different group. Here at Garden, we call it the C.C. Group, or Card Club Group. I wouldn't be mistaken to assume a connection exist between the group now would I?"

Xu looked at Quistis. She feign shock at her forgetfulness, "Oh, did I forget to mention that you're standing in the room with the Card Club? All but Jack are present. He's more like a secretary than an actual member of this group. He was the one that delivered the letter to you."

Seifer crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat. "So that of course makes you two members as well." He pointed at Quistis and then Xu. "So, that means you're Heart." He pointed at Quistis, and "You're King." He pointed at Xu.

"Quite the opposite actually." Dimitri said from behind. "Don't really know why they did it myself, guess to throw off the new members."

"No kidding." Seifer grumbled. "Is that why you asked me if I could play?"

"Yes, Seifer, you're our newest member." Xu explained. "After Jack, but before Club. I think that'll work given the seniority placement."

Seifer shrugged. "I don't really care about my placement in the C.C. Damn you guys are clever with the cover ups though."

"We have to be." Carlo began, "Some of the missions we've done are a bit closer to murder than battle."

"And with that," Xu interrupted, "I give you our newest missions. An assassination plot against several people interfering with President Vinzer Deling's plans to 'unite' the world."

"The target list is on your desk." Quistis added, moving over to the board where pictures of the targets were place. Seifer looked down at the list, a couple of names were familiar but he couldn't remember from where.

"The first part of this mission requires information gathering. This part will consist of Club, Joker, myself, and King." Xu started. "Our goal is to learn the pattern of our targets, and figure out the security of their homes and offices."

"Once the information has been gathered we will send in the rest of you. Spade will be the wheel man and transport of arms; Ace and Diamond, you are to work together to figure out the best means of eliminating said targets. If a range attack is not possible, then, you," She pointed at Seifer, "are to take them out directly. Do _not _get caught." He nodded, "Good. Now until the four of us return from Deling City, you are not to act."

"Any questions?" Quistis asked once Xu finished.

Dimitri raised his hand. "Yea, why are we knocking off people for the president of Galbadia. Can't he do it himself?"

"Well, it seems that the Galbadian army is spilt between those are loyal to the president and those that aren't." Quistis answered, "Apparently besides the people on this list, he can't figure out who sides with whom, and doesn't want to risk a leak and alerting the anti-loyalist."

"Killing these people will assure his movement to take over the world, I'm sure you've noticed." Carlo pointed out.

Xu and Quistis shrugged. "What can we do? We don't question orders."

Carlo nodded and said nothing more.

"Says this General Caraway guy is one of the most powerful General's in the army," Marius started, "Might be a problem getting to him."

"Yea, we're going to get you guys the best way to him, and a good way into his mansion if Diamond can't snipe him."

"Pftt." Sianna puffed out, "Put him in my sight and I got him forever."

"Well getting him in sight might be the problem." Xu pointed out. "But we'll have all that information upon our return from Deling City. Till then, you have two weeks to plot out what you can with the info we've given you today. Learn there names, they're traits, imprint their pictures in your mind because you won't be taking anything with you but weapons. Till two weeks from now. Dismiss!"

The group stood as one, Seifer a little behind not expecting the sudden reaction. They gave the SeeD salute as Xu and Quistis walked to the elevator.

"Well this explains why Xu and Quistis are such important members of SeeD." Seifer spoke under his breath, staring at his target list. They didn't mention anything about training, just tossed a list on his table expecting him to do it. He smirked. He liked that, they already knew his potential and didn't doubt he could accomplish his part of this mission.

"Well new guy," Dimitri started, laying a hand on Seifer. "Welcome to the family. If you need anything we're here for ya."

"Like a cover?" Mitsuko added. "Do you have one beyond being a member of C.C."

Seifer shook his head, chuckling. "Two hours ago, I was sitting in a cell for improper conduct during a SeeD exam. I thought they were going to kick me out."

"Well, I'm not officially apart of SeeD either." Marius said. "When I get sent on missions I say that I'm working at the docks down at Balamb. Of course when I don't have missions and need a few gil I'm down there as well. Wanna come work too?"

Seifer shrugged. "Yea, whatever, until I find a better gig, I'll do it."

"Can't believe they let you join?" Sianna said. "You've have got to have a record longer the hallways in the Garden."

Seifer smirked, "Yea, the instructor likes me. Always had this small spot in her heart. She wouldn't know what to do if she knew I was somewhere homeless in Balamb."

"Are we talking about Instructor Trepe?" Carlo asked. Seifer nodded. "Wow, must be a different person beyond Red SeeD."

"Or like the newbie said," Dimitri said, cracking a smile. "She's in love with him. Madly it seems."

The others chuckled and Seifer and the rest of the Red SeeD spent the next hour trying to figure out if that was true or not, and getting to know each other.

And now the time zone chart:

Given that I live in Pacific Standard Time, I started with that and just added plus or minus and the amount of hours needed to get the time. But I do it in the story anyways, so this is just for reference more than anything.

**Time Zones:**

**Galbadia:**

Deling City Pacific Standard Time (Los Angeles)

Winhill/D-District Prison/Tomb of the Unknown King: Mid-East Standard Time (Chicago) +2Hrs PST

Timber/Dollet/Galbadia Garden: Atlantic Standard Time (New York) +3 Hrs PST

**Balamb:**

Balamb/Fisherman's Horizon: London Time +6hrs PST

**Centra:**

Edea's House: (Chicago) +2hrs PST

**Esthar/Trabia:**

Esthar/Trabia Garden/Sorceress Memorial/Tear's Point+15hrs (Singapore/China)

Research Facility/Lunar Gate+16hrs PST (Tokyo Time)

**Extras:**

Deep Sea Research Facility: -3hrs PST


End file.
